My new Norwegian cat
by Hetaliambydd
Summary: When Mathias was in Oslo for the week he found a kitten abandoned, so he took him as his own. Who knew that cat was just human with a curse?
1. Chapter 1

**i wish I can insert pictures...**

 **Mathias: 12**

 **Lukas: week and a half / 10 in human years**

 **(Not true irl)**

I was walking down the streets of Oslo since I was staying there for the week, I was going to a sweet shop my mother told me about and I was curious. I continued walking until I heard a pained meow, I looked around but couldn't see anything. I heard the meow again so I tried to find it, I followed the sound to an ally way and I saw a box with a small white kitten inside. He was alone and was crying, I couldn't just leave him there! So I picked him up, the kitten was shivering.

I tried to keep him as warm as possible as I ran to the place we were staying, luckily it wasn't too far away so it only took about 6 minutes with me running. I quickly went inside went to the room I was sleeping at. I carefully took the kitten out of my jacket and placed him on my pillow, now I can take a better look at him.

His fur was able White and tangled he also had this wired floating curl, his eyes were open and if he had to guess he was about a week and a half old, he also stopped shivering which is good but he looks hungry or thirsty so I looked up some things on the internet.

I swiftly went down stairs and got the things needed to feed the kitten since I don't have cat food on hand, I grabbed the smallest bowl we had and placed the food in I also got another bowl for his drink.

I went upstairs again and placed the food and drink on his bed, the kitten had trouble getting to it so I placed him closer to the food and drink. It took him awhile but he started to eat and drink, I smiled.

I didn't think of my mother until she called me.

 _shit_

I went downstairs, luckily my mother is super kind and stuff so there is a good chance of me being able to keep him.

"A Mathias dear, so how was the shop?" I gulped and took a deep breath, my mother being able to tell I need to say something important stayed silent.

"Um well I was going there, but on the way I found this kitten that was abandoned a-and I couldn't just leave him s-soni took him home... I hope you're not mad" my mother smiled and petted my head.

"And I'm guessing you want to keep him? Sigh you're just like your father, kind hearted" I blushed and nodded.

"BUT under one condition" I looked at her, she had sweet but stern eyes so I paid attention. " You must take GREAT care of him and make sure you give him LOTS of love, alright?" I nodded eagerly. My mother smiled and said she'd be in the kitchen.

I was sooo happy! A new kitten is waay better than any sweets!

I ran back upstairs to my room to see the kitten asleep on my pillow, welp guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. I took out some extra pillows and blankets and made my floor bed, I gave one last glance at the kitten and went to sleep.

 **next morning**

I woke up the next morning with a great attitude, I saw the kitten was still asleep and was looking happy, I watched him for a while untill I was called down for breakfast and was also told to bring the kitten to show.

I gently woke up the kitten making sure not to disturb him and gently grabbed him to take downstairs, I also took a pillow too. I could tell he was not pleased but he didn't whine, I took a seat at the table and placed him on the table.

"Aww such a cute kitten, he looks around a week of something. So Mathias dear what did you name him?" I haven't thought of that, I took a quick deep think and got a name.

"Lukas" my mother blinked, probably confused on why I gave him a human name, it wasn't to strange some people do it.

"Well anyways I decided that you can go to the pet store to get him some stuff, like a bed and toys" I really do wonder why I deserved such a mother, she really is a angel. I grabbed my stuff after I got changed and fed Lukas and left to the pet store.

Since there was a vet in the store too I might as well get him checked, I kept Lukas in my coat pocket with some fabrics to keep him warm. I didn't notice I arrived until I saw the big sign of the shop.

I think I'll get him checked first.

I went to the vet that was upstairs and waited, there wasn't much people there so it most likely be quick. After a while I was up next so I went into the room with the Dr .

"Hello sir, what may be the problem?" I pulled Lukas out of my pocket and placed him onto the table, he looked like he didn't like it because he started shacking again.

"Well yesterday I found him in a alleyway and wanted to check if he was healthy or not" the Dr nodded and processed to check up on him, I waited patiently on a seat watching him.

He smiled and turned to me, he placed Lukas on my lap and said he was healthy.

"Thanks!" I paid the desk and left the vet, now to get some supplies. First food.

I went into the isle that had the pet food, the Dr told me on what to get since he doesn't have a mother, they weren't expensive which was good. Next toys.

I went to the toys isle and saw loads of different types of toys, I got some balls and mouse's and I also got a small cat bed that was randomly next to the toys isle. I checked out and payed the till and left.

While walking home I saw a shiny thing, I looked and it was a small cross clip, it looked like it could fit a cat even. Since I had some spare money I bought it. I clipped it on Lukas fur and he looked kinda happy.

I went back home and saw a note that mom went to her friend's house to say goodbye, oh yeah we're leaving soon. Anyways I went to my room to place Lukas and his new stuff down and as soon as I place his bed down he went on it, already purring.

It was getting late so I made myself ready for bed, I gave a quick glance to Lukas and smiled and lost my conscious to the land of dreams.

 **lukas pov**

I wasn't happy when I got cursed into a kitten, I was scared, angry, cold, and sad. I knew I was going to die until a kid found me and placed me into his pocket, it was warm. I fell asleep, but I was awoken when we arrived to his house, he gave me food and a drink, it tasted great. Must be because I'm a cat now, after I was finished I fell asleep again.

Next morning I was introduced to who I presume was his mother, though they looked nothing alike, I was taken to another place to get me supplies since we were at a pet shop, I also had a check up at the vet. I hated it. We were walking home again untill something caught my eye, it also caught the kid's eye and he bought it. He clipped it in my fur, I felt kinda happy he was so kind.

When we went home I went into the bed he bought for me and it was sooo comphy, I instantly fell asleep. I have a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

**sup -.-/ should not copy and paste this on quotev? I know there I can make this a lemon, let me know if you guys would like that.**

It's been 5 days since I became a cat and 3 days since I moved to Copenhagen, it wasn't so bad, Mathias has been taking really good care of me like feeding me and playing with me, who knew I had so much energy as a cat? However it's been a year since I saw my family, I'm 11 now... I didn't get to spend Christmas with them or my birthday or seleabrate mother's / father's day, I felt like crying. Losing them was terrible but losing them for a year and turning into a cat now that sucks.

I was in Mathias room, trying to think about what the person said before cursing me, ' on your first something you will turn back, with cat and tail you shall stay with untill you something' god thinking about this is killing my mind, I never had a cat when I was human so I don't really know anything about them.

Mathias came into the room yelling about something stupid I presume, like I said he took great care of me in the past 5 days but at times he got on my nerves.

"Lukas guess what?! Since my mom is at work she can't look after you and I have to go to school, so I have to take you with me!" Isn't against the rules to bring animals to school? Whatever. It will be kinda interesting to see his school life.

He placed me in his pocket with some fabrics and left, I'm assuming he already gotten the rest of the stuff.

I peeked my head up and saw that we were walking to a buss stop with two other people there, one was quite small and the other one was huge and both were blond.

The small one turned around and smiled at Mathias, he also seemed to notice me.

"Moi Mathias! What's in your pocket?" Mathias looked down and smiled at me, I had to admit that smile can cure cancer.

"Remember me telling you about that kitten I found? Well this is him, Lukas" he lifted me up to show me off to the two guys, the little one was awwing over me and the other one just smiled.

"Hmm he's very cute" the bigger one spoke, and his accent was strong I'm guessing he's Swedish, but I'm not quite sure about the other one though, maybe Finnish? They were talking about me and stuff untill Mathias placed me in his pocket again and told me to be quite.

I didn't know what was going on but I'm just pretty sure it was just the buss because I felt like we were moving.

 **le time skip brought to you by unicorns!**

It's been a while since we were in school and it was now lunch time, Mathias was taking me outside to eat with his friends, it was nice tuna and milk, I liked tuna even when I was human. Mathias had some sandwiches and a Danish, huh ironic.

We were peacefully eating until this kid came up to us, he was wearing a scarf and was really tall, Tino the small friend of Mathias looked nervous. I'm guessing he's a bully of sorts, he had a smile on his face he however had a menacing aura around him.

I naturally hid behind Mathias so he wouldn't find me but it was too late, he picked me up with Mathias protest but not to hurt me though.

"Aww look at this cute little kitty da? I have cat myself and he is a kitten aswell he is also very fluffy" he continued to pet me and I Started to purr without thinking about it. I could also see the jealous look on Mathias face, heh.

The kid placed me down and went away, leaving three confused kids.

" That was wired, don't you think su-san?" Tino looked at Berwlad with a akward smile, Berwlad only nodded, Mathias only pouted.

"Hmph Lukas why don't you purr when I pet you?" Only to make sure he doesn't go clingy when we go home I climbed his lap and purred. Tino and Mathias were squealing while Berwlad had a soft smile on his face. Who knew I had this much control.

We were heading back now and I was once again in Mathias pocket, I had to admit the pocket was a lot more comfortable than I thought when he said he'd have to put me in there. I fell asleep so the day would pass faster and hopefully I would wake up when we're home.

 **Hoi!**

 **Turns out you can see who has seen your fic by country so I wanna say thanks!**

 **Britain/ America / Canada. Thanks**

 **Canadian french. Merci**

 **Germany. Danke**

 **China. Xièxie**

 **Denmark. Tak**

 **Indonesia. Terima kasih**


	3. Help please

**hey guys! Chapter three is coming and sorry for taking so long, school and all. Anyways, I've decided to copy and paste this into quotev... but I have a problem.**

 **You see I write on my tablet, and there is no copy and paste on the thing you write with so I can't do it.**

 **Basically I'm asking if anyone knows how to do it that would be amazing! Plus you will get a shout out**

 **So until I've found a way, I'll keep on posting here.**

 **PS**

 **Tell me if you want the lemon or not :-P**


End file.
